Compte à rebours
by uru94
Summary: Dooku remonte dans le temps pour assasiner le principal obstacle à ses plans; Obi-Wan et Anakin le suivent pour découvrir qu'ils sont revenus à une époque où Obi-Wan n'a que 14 ans et Qui-Gon est toujours en vie. Alors qu'ils essayent de passer inaperçus,ils devront arrêter Dooku et retourner à la maison avant que le futur ne change à jamais. Petit AU inspiré de "A new History".
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous les fans de star wars. Alors, voici une petite fic qui me tient à coeur car ce sera ma toute première fic de star wars en français, et j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire sur ce fandom dans la langue de Molière.**

 **Bien entendu, tout appartient à Monsieur Lucas, même si je tiens** **à préciser que cette histoire est amplement inspirée de "A new History" fic écrite par Annie Walker dans ce même site-et que je vous recommande . Donc non, si vous voyez que l'argument se resemble, ce n'est pas par hasard. Je ne copie pas non plus. Sa merveilleuse fic ma simplement inspirée, je lui ai demandé sa permission pour écrire une qui se base sur son histoire, et elle en a été ravie.**

 **Et il faut dire qu'il manque des fics en français sur l'amitié Obi-Wan-Anakin avant la chute des Jedi . En tout cas moi elles me manquent, mais c'est peut-être que j'ai déjà presque tout lu. Je viens donc engrosser un peu la liste.**

 **J'espère vraiment que cette petite histoire vous plaira. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que toute sorte de commentaires sont bienvenus.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Après la bataille.**

Le comandant Cody n'était normalment pas de ce genre de personne incapable de se concentrer. Comme tous ses semblables, les clones avec qui il partageait l'intégralité de ses gênes, il avait été programmé et entrainé pour savoir agir dans des situations dificiles. En tant que bon soldat, il devait faire fâce à des situations imprévisibles, et savoir trouver une issue à tout problème qu'on lui présenterait de manière rapide et efficace.

C'est pour tout celà que Cody ne comprennais pas comment il se voyait à cet instant là incapable de se centrer sur la tâche la plus importante: regrouper ses hommes et diriger la retraite puis prendre la tête d'un petit groupe de clones à l'intérieur du _Main Invisible_ afin de **retrouver** les généraux Kenobi et Skywalker.

Seulement voilà, à cet instant là, il ne savait plus que faire. Celà faisait presque une demi-heure qu'ils était entré dans le vaisseau du compte Dooku, et aucune trace des deux Jedi. Ni du séparatiste d'ailleurs. Alors que Rex lui adressait un geste interrogatif, il ne sut que répondre. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier que la dernière chose qu'il avait entendu à travers le comlink était un grand bruit de fracas, suivit de ce qui semblait un explosion. Mais dans ce grand vaisseau abandonné, il n'y avait aucune trace d'explosion. ...

Le clone sentit sa gorge se nouer, et il comprit soudain qu'il était inquiet pour les deux hommes. Contrairement à d'autres Jedi, Kenobi et Skywalker avaient toujours été proches et aimables avec eux. Dans cette guerre pour laquelle ils avaient été conçus, il avait vu mourir de nombreux Jedi. Et de nombreux hommes. Des clones, tout comme lui. Ses frères. Et c'etait toujours aussi terrible.

Mais la grande majorité des citoyens ne voyaient pas celà comme ça. Les clones était tous pareils. Lorsqu'un périssait, il était rapidement remplacé par un identique.

Les clones étaient dispensables en tant q'individus. Nécessaires en tant qu'armée.

C'est pour cette raison que, même si tous étaient prêts à mourir pour défendre la république dans cette guerre qui déchirait la galxie en deux, ils avaient appris à n'estimer qu'eux mêmes.

Les Jedi étaient différents, cependant. Leur philosophie leur ensegnait que toute vie était précieuse. Mais celà ne voulait pas dire qu'ils reconnaissaient l'individualité de chaque clone.

Obi-Wan Kenobi et Anakin Skywalker si. Non seulements ils étaient les deux hommes les plus courageux que Cody avait connu, mais en plus, il avaient été capable de le traiter comme un individu unique . Forcément, au bout d'un moment, après tant de baitalles à leur côté, l'admiration et la reconnaissance avaient laissé place à l'amitié. Il considérait le maître et le jeune chevalier Jedi des amis, et le fait qu'ils venaient de disparaÎtre sans laisser de trâce lui serrait le coeur.

"Qu'est-ce que l'on fait, commandant?" La voix de Rex le rammena à la réalité, et il remarqua qu'il semblait inquiet, lui aussi "les droides sont en hors état de nuire. Les séparatistes ont été faits prisonniers et le blocus sur Elaidon vient de cesser. Ce vaisseau est vide, on la fouillé d'haut en bas..."

En effet, mais ce vaisseau était si énorme. Avaient-ils bien regardé?

Cody soupira. Il regardat autour de lui, comme espérant qu'à tout moment, les deux Jedi apparaitraient. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

"Toi et toi" ordona-t-il à deux des soldats, "regardez encore un fois à l'étage inférieur. Il se pourrait que les généraux soient bléssés et se soient caché quelque part. Et faites attention, si vous croisez Dooku, ne jouez pas les héros. Cet homme est dangereux, malgrès son âge".

Les deux clones s'exécutèrent. Aussitôt, Rex et Cody se retrouvèrent seuls.

"Allons-y Rex" murmura Cody, "s'ils sont ici, on les trouvera"

Rex se mordilla la lèvre.

"Tu penses qu'ils puissent..."

"Ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'un des deux disparait et qu'on finit par le retrouver quelques semaines plus tard à Coruscant, en train de bavarder tranquilement avec quelqu'un comme si de rien n'était".

Rex sourit à ce souvenir. En effet, Anakin avait tendance à disparaître, et ce qui rendait fou d'inquiétude Obi-Wan, même si celui-ci ne l'admettrait jamais. Et le plus âgé s'était fait capturer plus d'une fois, et Anakin n'avait alors pas douté une seule seconde avant de voler à son secour.

À première vue, personne n'aurait compris à quel point ils était proches et tenaient l'un pour l'autre, du fait qu'ils passaient leurs temps à se chamailler. Mais Rex avait passé trop de temps à leur côté comme pour savoir qu'ils étaient inséparables.

Il se rappellait encore de la première fois qu'il les avait vu combatre, épaule contre épaule.

Ils affrontaient Assaj Ventress, cette femme qui semblait haïr les Jedi plus que tout dans l'univers. Rex ne comprennait pas grande chose des mystères de la Force et ne savait que très peu des techniques de combat des Jedi...mais lorsqu'il les avait vu se battre ensemble, un seul mot lui était venu à l'esprit.

 _Beau._

Les voir bouger de façon syncronisée dans un bal mortel avec la femme aux yeux de glace, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une seule et mème personne était _beau._

Ils se complétaient parfaitement, et c'était à ce moment là, lorsqu'il arriva à se sortir de son emerveillement, qu'il comprit que ces deux hommes partageaient l'une des liaisons les plus fortes qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

 _"Jamais je ne l'abandonerait"_ les mots qu'Anakin avait pronocé une des fois qu'Obi-Wan avait été fait prisonier résonnèrent dans sa tête.

C'étaient les mots les plus sincères que Rex n'avait jamais entendu. Obi-Wan et Anakin afrontait tout ensemble...ou mouraient ensemble.

Une perspective que le capitaine ne voulait pas aborder, mais il fut forcé de le faire lorsqu'ils finirent de fouiller pour la deuxième fois le vaisseau.

Il n'y avait personne. Pas une trace des Jedi.

"Il leur est arrivé quelquechose, ce n'est pas possible" murmurait Cody en faisant les cents pas dans la cabine.

"Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, ils sont morts" le ton dénué de sentiment avec lequel l'un des deux soldats qui les acompagnait dit ça mis Rex mal à laise. Cody le fusilla du regard.

"Peut-être...mais où sont leurs corps alors?"

"Ils se peut qu'ils aient été détruis...ou emportés"

"Dooku les aurait soit enlevés, soit enmenés leurs corps?" Demanda alors Rex

"Mais comment? On n'a pas vu une seule navette quiter ce vaisseau..." Murmura Cody "et puis, il y à des traces de bataille" ajouta-t-il en montrant la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il y avait des marques de brulures qu'ils reconnurent comme celles qui sont laissées par un sabre laser, sur certains murs et sur le sol; ainsi que des objets renversés. Il y avait même les capes de deux Jedi. "mais je jurerais avoir entendu une explosion...et le vaisseau est intact"

"Commandant, avec tout mon respect, on ne peux-plus rien faire" s'impaat l'autre soldat. La bataille contre les séparatiste pour libérer le système avait été longue et dure. Cela faisaait plusieurs jours qu'ils affrontaient les vaisseaux séparatistes et lorsque le compte Dooku était apparut, ils avaient perdu tout espoir de gagner. C'était alors que les Généraux Kenobi et Skywalker étaient arrivés à la rescousse avec les clones sous leur commande, Cody et Rex inclus. Ces deux-là ne combattaient donc pas depuis si longtemps qu'eux, n'étaient pas exténués comme eux.

Bien qu'extremement reconnaissants de leur intervention (ils devaient bien admettre qu'ils étaient sur le point de perdre. Sans eux, ç'eut été une cuissante défaite) ils ne voulaient plus qu'une chose: rentrer à la maison.

Cody admit à contre-coeur qu'ils avaient raison

"Contactez le Temple. Prévenez le conseil que les Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi et Anakin Skywalker sont portés disparus"


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1: Un mauvais pressentiment.**

Le regard bleu foncé d'Anakin parcourut les immeubles qu'il pouvait coir à travers la fenêtre. Ceux-ci étaient grands. Imposants. Leur silhouette se découpait dans la nuit tandis que la lumière des immeubles et des voiture illuminaient la vie nocturne de la planète.

Une planète qui ressemblait fortement à Coruscant.

"Où sommes- nous, Maître?" Demanda-t-il, tandis qu'il regardait du coin de l'œil son ami. Le visage d'Obi-Wan ne montrait aucune émotion, mais Anakin le connaissait bien. Il ne rata pas la façon inconsciente dont Obi-Wan passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Pourtant, il ne sentait rien dans la force, les bouclier du Jedi roux l'empêchaient de lire ses sentiments. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, à ce moment là Obi-Wan Kenobi ne désirait pas partager son état d'âme. Anakin fronça les sourcil. Il était déjà difficile que le plus âgé des deux s'ouvre, de façon générale, à qui que ce soit. Celà avait très longtemps agacé Anakin, de nature plus extrovertie. Mais avec le temps, ils avaient appris à se connaitre. Leur amitié était devenue extrêmement forte, et le lien qu'ils partageaient était unique dans l'ordre. Ils s'étaient habitués à vivre avec la présence de l'autre dans leur esprit, et même s'ils respectaient toujours l'intimité de l'autre, Anakin pouvait se vanter d'être l'un des seul à connaitre les pensées du stoïque Général Kenobi. D'autre part, ressentir son état d'esprit avait toujours était en quelque sorte rassurant pour Anakin.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'énerver du silence de son partenaire, celui-ci répondit finalement en murmurant:

"Nous sommes revenus au temple, on dirait"

Anakin regarda autour de lui. Au temple? Ses yeux parcoururent les murs richement décorés, les colonnes en boit peint, le mosaïque du sol. Cette salle ne lui évoquait aucun souvenir.

"Je ne reconnais pourtant pas cet endroit" commenta-il. Obi-Wan soupira. "C'est parce que cette salle n'existe plus, Anakin. Allons-y. Il faut retrouver Dooku" ajouta-t-il, de façon plus décidé, puis il ouvrit la porte et commença à courir le long du couloir. Anakin jeta un dernier regard autour de lui. Il demanderait plus tard à Obi-Wan pourquoi cette sale si somptueuse, et si différente au reste du Temple, n'existait plus.

Il lui fallut courir assez vite pour rattraper son ancien maitre. Celui-ci courait le long des couloirs, perdu dans ses pensées. Anakin le suivit, un peu inquiet. Obi-Wan avait baissé sa garde dans sa course et il put brièvement sentir qu'il était troublé. Il déglutit. Il y avait peu de choses dans la galaxie qui pouvaient troubler son ami, et lui même se sentait un peu perdu.

Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'ils venaient bel et bien de voyager dans le temps.

* * *

 _La bataille faisait rage._

 _"Vous pouvez y aller, on surveille vos arrières" la voix de Cody à travers le commlink leur indiqua qu'ils avaient la voie libre pour infiltrer le Main Invisible. Anakin sourit._

 _" Enfin un peu d'action! Je commencais à me sentir ankylosé"_

 _Obi-Wan roula des yeux._

 _"Les bêtises qu'il me faut entendre. Allons-y"_

 _Il mit de côté son commlink et tous les deux s'infiltrèrent dans le vaisseau séparatiste, dont les boucliers venait d'être baissé grâce au clones._

 _"Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment." Commença Obi-Wan._

 _"Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas? Tu as toujours un mauvais pressentiment, Maitre"_

 _"Ne m'appelle plus comme ça Anakin. Je ne suis plus ton maître, combien de fois faut-il que je te le répète?"_

 _Anakin sourit de plus belle. "Tu seras toujours mon maître, Obi-Wan" le taquina-t-il, bien qu'il était plus que sincère en disant ces mots. "Mais t'es un pessimiste"_

 _"C'est simplement que ça m'a tout l'air d'un piège"_

 _"Bien sûr. Mais les pièges sont notre spécialité, n'est-ce pas, Maitre?"_

 _"Pas lorsque j'ai un mauvais pressentiment" répondit-il._

 _"N'importe quoi " répondit Anakin en passant une main dans ses cheveux blond foncé. "Nous avons besoin de cette victoire. Le chancelier était bien clair, il ne faut surtout pas que Dooku nous échappe..."_

 _"Je sais Anakin. J'étais là aussi" lui rappela Obi-Wan "J'ai bien intériorisé les inquiétudes du Chancelier. On ne perdra pas"_

 _Anakin hocha la tête, sourire d'autant plus arrogant se dessinant sur son visage. "Bien entendu" dit-il, alors qu'il sentit comment Obi-Wan le plaquait contre l'un des murs les plus proches. Il entendit quelques droïdes passer au fond du couloir._

 _ **Concentre** **-toi!** Le prévint-il mentalement._

 _"On ne perd jamais"_

 _"Fais attention à tes émotions Anakin"_

 _"Ce n'est pas des émotions, c'est un fait" répondit Anakin alors qu'il recommençaient à marcher. "On est imbattables"_

 _Obi-Wan ne répondit rien, mais il cacha un sourire. Il commençait à être vraiment fier don son apprenti, malgré sa tendance impétueuse et une confiance en soi un peu trop grande à son avis. Anakin était entrain de devenir un puissant Jedi, plus puissant qu'il n'avait jamais espéré; mais le plus important était qu'il était devenu l'un de ses amis les plus proches. Depuis un certain temps, il commençait même à voir Anakin comme un frère. Obi-Wan savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un attachement, et que ce genre de liaisons étaient interdites. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il passaient beaucoup trop de temps ensemble, et il s'était occupé de lui pendant plus de 10 ans. Le début n'avait pas été facile, mais très tôt, il avait commençé à voir le jeune garçon comme un fils, tout comme il avait considéré Qui-Gon comme son père. Maintenant la relation s'était métamorphosé en une relation plutôt fraternelle, Anakin étant devenu presque son égal; mais cela n'avait fait que renforcer leur lien._

 _C'est alors qu'Anakin s'arrêta net, sortant Obi-Wan des ses pensés. "Tu le sens?" Demanda-t-il._

 _"Oui..." Répondit-il. "Dooku est ici"_

 _Anakin serra la mâchoire à la mention du vieux comte, mais le regarda incrédule. "Comment est tu aussi sûr?" Demanda-t-il._

 _Une sueur froide lui parcourut l'échine. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la signature dans la force de Dooku. Il l'avait rencontré beaucoup plus de fois qu'il n'aurait aimé au cours de la guerre. Il était d'ailleurs surpris qu'Anakin ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite._

 _Il sortit son sabre lasser et l'activa. Anakin fit de même._

 _"N'oublie surtout pas Anakin...ensemble"_

 _Anakin acquiesça. Il n'affronterait pas Dooku sans son ami. Il avait déjà appris sa leçon à Géonosis._

 _Il continuèrent de parcourir le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent en bas d'un escalier. Obi-Wan n'avait pas besoin de regarder Anakin pour savoir qu'il était un peu nerveux, même si son visage ne le montreraitpas. Il ressentit leur lien se resserrer et la présence de son ancien pupile dans son esprit ce fit plus intense._

 _ **Sois prudent** -entendit-il._

 ** _Je suis toujours prudent._**

 _Anakin grogna à ses côtés, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Avant qu'Obi-Wan ne puisse répliquer, ils étaient arrivés en haut de l'escalier, et une lumière l'aveugla soudain. Il cligna des yeux. Ils venaient de rentrer dans une cabine gigantesque dans la partie supérieure du vaisseau._

 _Il regarda autour de lui, et les murs gris qu'il trouva lui rappelèrent la prison séparatiste dans laquelle ils avaient été une fois emprisonnés. Ça lui rappela aussi brièvement Rattatak, et le mauvais pressentiment s'accrut. Il essaya d'expulser cette idée de sa tête._

 _Alors qu'il détaillait les lieux, , il fut violemment poussé par Anakin. Un éclair de Force venait de passer à quelque centimètres d'eux._

 _"Bien entendu" une voix élégante et fière les accueillit "Il fallait bien ce fut vous"._

 _Obi-Wan put voir son ancient apprenti se tendre en reconnaissant Dooku. Ils se relevèrent rapidement. Le comte se trouvait à quelques mètres de là. Il les regardait avec ses yeux noirs comme la nuit qui le caractérisaient et qu'Obi-Wan n'avait jamais aimé. Il sentait que ces deux puits de noirceur pouvaient voir à travers son âme._

 _Les traits nobles du comtes dévoilèrent un léger sourire lorsque les deux Jedi se rapprochèrent de lui, leur sabres légèrement levés. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, ses longues mains toujours derrière son dos. "Maître Kenobi...c'est toujours un vrai plaisir de vous revoir"_

 _Obi-Wan offrit une moue sarcastique. "Vraiment? Pourtant, la dernière fois vous avez essayé de me tuer"_

 _"Ventress a essayé de vous tuer"_

 _"D'après vos ordres!" Exclama Anakin, et il fit de son mieux pour contenir sa colère._

 _Dooku regarda Anakin avec mépris._

 _"Ventress est une âme indépendante, qui a tendance à faire ce que bon lui semble."_

 _"Ça me rappelle quelqu'un" répondit Anakin. Il était sur le point d'attaquer._

 _"Anakin, attends!"_

 _"Tu devrais écouter ton Maitre" le provoqua Dooku "à moins que tu ne veuilles perdre ton autre bras"_

 _Le regard d'Anakin devint dangereux, alors que les deux Jedi se rapprochaient de plus en plus du Sith._

 _"N'oublie pas Anakin", murmura Obi-Wan à son adresse "Ensemble"_

 _Mais Dooku était assez près pour les entendre._

 _"Dommage" dit-il "J'aurais bien aimé voir combien de temps pouvait tenir Skywalker avant de me supplier de le tuer"._

 _Ce fut instinctif. En l'espace d'une seconde, Obi-Wan se plaça à mi-chemin entre le comte et Anakin._

 _Celui-ci laissa échapper un rire._

 _"Très bien, Kenobi. Allons-y"_

* * *

 _Le comte était un adversaire redoutable. Obi-Wan et Anakin faisaient de son mieux, mais malgré son âge avancé, Dooku n'avait pas été l'un des meilleurs escrimeur de l'Ordre par hasard._

 _Anakin roula sur lui-même pour esquiver une estocade mortelle qui avait faillit le décapiter, alors qu'Obi-Wan attaquait par la gauche; le comte l'arrêta d'une façon élégante. Il profita qu'Anakin était toujours sur le sol pour pousser de son mieux Kenobi. Celui-ci trébucha et le comte utilisa la force pour l'envoyer se cogner contre un mur._

 _Alors qu'Obi-Wan grognait sous le choc, il se retourna, un air dangereux sur son visage. Il envoya des éclairs de force sur Anakin. Celui-ci commença à hurler de douleur._

 _Obi-Wan se lança sur le comte de nouveau, essayant d'aider son cadet._

 _"Toujours à la rescousse des causes perdues" murmura Dooku et il eu un sourire mauvais "voilà quelque chose en commun avec ton ancien maitre"_

 _Obi-Wan ignora la provocation et se concentra sur l'instant présent. Penser à Qui-Gon, malgré tout ce temps et qu'il avait fort longtemps accepté sa mort, était toujours en quelque sorte douloureux. Il devait éloigner le comte d'Anakin, qui gémissait encore sur le sol. Dooku semblait enchanté. Ils continuèrent leur lutte._

 _"J'admire ta volonté, Obi-Wan. Ta force! Tu me rappelles moi-même à ton âge, mon cher Kenobi"_

 _Le comte esquiva une estocade et la dance mortelle recommença. "Viens avec moi, Obi-Wan. C'est ton vrai destin. Avec tes pouvoirs, on pourrait mettre une fin à cette guerre. Construire une meilleure galaxie"_

 _Obi-Wan ne put empêcher sa voix prendre un ton venimeux. "Meilleure? Pour qui, pour les Siths? Non merci"_

 _Il arrêta l'épée de Dooku. Ils étaient maintenant très près l'un de l'autre. "Domage que tu gaspilles ton talent à protéger une République corrompue et mourante"_

 _"Jamais je ne trahirait la République" siffla Obi-Wan sous l'effort de la lutte. Les sabres dansaient l'un contre l'autre, dans un spectacle de couleurs qui ne pouvait que mal finir._

 _"Je regrette que l'on ne s'est pas connu avant, Obi-Wan. Je suis sur que l'on serait devenus amis. Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois."_

 _"Je ne pense pas"._

 _Un bruit derrière lui lui indiqua qu'Anakin se sentait mieux. Bientôt ils serrait à ses côtés. Il devait juste tenir encore un peu._

 _Seulement Dooku était la force obscure la plus puissante qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré dans cette guerre, et il commençait à être fatigué. Il continua de parer les attaques du comte, puis il changea soudain de la forme III a la forme IV. Le comte ne s'y attendait pas. Il cligna, surpris, mais fut assez rapide pour arrêter le sabre d'Obi-wan à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine._

 _"Voilà un mouvement que je ne voyais pas depuis plus de 25 ans. Qui-Gon était un maitre de l'Ataru" Obi-Wan essaya une autre attaque, mais Dooku l'arrêta aussi. "Ah, je vois qu'il t'avais enseigné ce mouvement aussi. Je lui avait appris moi-même. " Les yeux du comte brillèrent, comme s'il voyait quelque chose qui lui plaisait vraiment. Il observa Obi-Wan, l'aura qui'il dégageait._

 _Il sentit une espèce de mélange entre l'admiration et la fierté. Cet adversaire était en quelque sort son héritage._

 _"Qui-Gon parlait toujours bien de toi, Obi-Wan. Je comprends pourquoi"_

 _Il n'était peut-être pas aussi puissant que Skywalker dans la Force, mais Obi-Wan était spécial. Pourqoui semblait-il le seul à le voir, alors que le reste de la galaxie, à commencer par Obi-Wan lui-même, n'avait que des yeux pour Skywalker?_

 _Obi-Wan resta calme, bien que ses yeux montraient qu'il commençait à être vraiment en colère. Il n'aimait pas les propos de Dooku. Il essaya d'attaquer de nouveau, mais le com_ _te utilisa la force pour le pousser en arrière. Deux bras l'attrapèrent avant qu'il ne tombe._

 _"Ça va?" Demanda Anakin, qui semblait s'être complètement remis de l'attaque. Obi-Wan n'eu pas besoin de répondre. Rapidement, les deux se positionnèrent dos contre dos, pour se protéger._

 _Dooku les observa, et il sentit la colère monter en lui._

 _Il se demanda ce que l'on ressentait d'avoir –de compter—sur un ami comme celà. De façon inconditionnelle, avec la certitude que l'autre serait toujours là pour toi._

 _De tenir à quelqu'un de cette façon là._

 _Et il détestait cette relation, la façon dont les deux Jedi étaient toujours ensemble. Même le conseil, cet amas d'imbéciles qui se laissaient manipuler par Palpatine, semblait adorer l'équipe qu'ils formaient, toujours à les envoyer ensemble dans les missions les plus périlleuses. Et les habitants de la galaxie adoraient ça. L'holonet ne faisait que parler d'eux, des aventures des vaillants Kenobi et Skywalker._

 _Ses mains se renfermèrent sur la poignée de son sabre._

 _Ils ne méritaient pas cette attention! Ils ne méritaient pas être considérés par-dessus tout, ils—un grognement mourut au fond de sa gorge— **Skywalker ne méritait pas** la dévotion, l'appui et l'amour de la galaxie, et particulièrement pas ceux d'Obi-Wan._

 _Maudit gamin! Ils avait été témoin de l'imprévisibilité de Skywalker, de la façon dont il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Alors que Kenobi incarnait le véritable Jedi, Skywalker n'était qu'un sale gosse inconsidéré._

 _Il attaqua de nouveau, et cette fois-ci il le fit avec force. Il allait au moins s'assurer que Skywalker n'en sortirait pas vivant._

 _"Maître Yoda voit en vous le plus grand espoir de la République" crachat-il._

 _"Il nous estime surement plus qu'il ne t'estime, en effet" répondit Anakin._

 _Dooku attaqua sur la droite, et il rata de quelques centimètres le bras droit d'Anakin._

 _Puis il se retourna pour arrêter le sabre d'Obi-Wan. "Je vois que tu n'as pas réussit à lui enseigner les bonnes manières. Ça a du être vraiment difficile de te retenir de lui trancher la gorge quand il devenait insupportable"_

 _Obi-Wan fit un pas en arrière, et il regarda Dooku et Anakin, inquiet. Les deux hommes étaient repartis dans leur lutte. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont le Sith regardait Anakin._

 _C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits à l'autre coté du couloir._

 _"Livres-toi, Dooku. Le vaisseau est encerclé. Tu as perdu"_

 _Mais Dooku ne semblait pas l'écouter. Alors qu'il poussait Anakin en arrière, il se retourna pour le dévisager. "Au contraire, mon cher Kenobi. Ce n'est que le début."_

 _"De quoi parle-t-il?" demanda Anakin, qui s'était rapproché de son ami._

 _"Je parle d'un renouveau. Une nouvelle histoire, un passé qui changera le destin de la galaxie."_

 _Et avant qu'Obi-Wan ne puisse intervenir, Dooku leva les bras. Les éclairs partirent des doigts de Dooku pour allez rencontrer l'une des colonnes d'énergie qui se trouvait le plus près._

 _Anakin et Obi-Wan regardèrent avec horreur comment le comte disparaissait dans une lumière aveuglante._

 _"Il est fou?!" Demanda Anakin._

 _"À bientôt, Kenobi" entendirent-ils. Quand ils purent enfin regarder de nouveau, le Sith avait disparut._

* * *

 _"Il vient de se suicider" déclara Anakin au bout d'un moment. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils avaient vu le vieil homme disparaitre. Obi-Wan se tenait devant la colonne d'énergie, une main sur son menton et perdu dans ses pensés. Anakin commençait à s'impatienter. Cela n'avait aucun sens, les Sith ne pensaient qu'à eux-mêmes. Mais il était évident que Dooku était mort._

 _Obi-Wan ne répondit pas tout de suite._

 _"Il doit y avoir une autre explication. Anakin, viens ici" demanda-t-il. Anakin s'approcha de son ami. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'est?"_

 _Il savait qu'Anakin était un génie mécanique. Il allait reconnaitre surement la structure devant eux._

 _"On dirait une espèce de condensateur. Ou peut-être un champ électrique."_

 _"Et...que font les champs électriques?" murmura-t-il._

 _Anakin roula des yeux. "Je ne connait pas la réponse à tous les mystères de l'univers, Maitre. C'est ton job ça". Il s'approcha de la colonne pour l'observer de plus près._

 _Obi-Wan réfléchit aux paroles de leur ennemi. De quoi parlait-il? Une nouvelle histoire...quelle nouvelle histoire? S'il ne s'était pas s'agit de Dooku, Obi-Wan aurait pensé qu'il délirait. Mais le Sith était tout sauf fou. Il avait prononcé ces paroles exprès._

 _ **C'est imposible** -pensa-t-il. On ne pouvait pas changer l'histoire. L'histoire était dans le passé, et le passé était inalterable. C'était trop dangereux. Trop risqué. Un risque que Dooku n'était pas capable d'assumer._

 _À moins que..._

 _ **Non** -pensa-t-il. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce truc devant lui devait -être un engin de téléportation. Voilà comment Dooku s'était échappé. Il n'avait dit cela que pour les distraire. Et lorsqu'il parlait d'une nouvelle histoire, il parlait du futur._

 _N'est-ce-pas?_

 _La voix d'Anakin le sortit de ses pensées._

 _"Maitre...ceci n'est pas un condensateur". Obi-Wan se rapprocha de son ami et s'agenouilla à ses côtés._

 _"C'est un lecteur des courants de Force" dit-il. "Que prétend Dooku?"_

 _Obi-Wan déglutit. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. "Je...il est probable qu'il ai essayé de passer à travers"_

 _"Pourquoi faire?" Demanda les plus jeune des deux, confus._

 _"Je...si quelqu'un influence les courants de la Force, il peut changer la réalité. Les moines Aing-Tii ont utilisé cette technique dans le passé pour observer l'histoire, sans jamais intervenir. Mais j'ai peur que Dooku ne prétende le contraire"_

 _"Quoi?!" Anakin le regarda bouche-bé, et Obi-Wan sentit un poids dans l'estomac. Il avait vu juste..._

 _"Mais.."_

 _"Ça fait plusieurs siècles que le Conseil à interdit ce genre d'expériences."_

 _"S'il...s'il arrive à ses fins..."_

 _"Je sais, Anakin. Il faut prévenir le conseil"_

 _"Il pourrait que ce soit trop tard!" Exclama Anakin alors qu'il se relevait. Ils n'avait aucune idée de ce que Dooku comptait changer, ni à quelle époque il prétendait voyager, mais une peur profonde s'empara d'Anakin._

 _Obi-Wan soupira. Puis il se releva, pour regarder son ami dans les yeux._

 _"Voyager dans le temps est interdit pour une bonne raison, Anakin. C'est dangereux."_

 _"On ne peut pas le laisser s'échapper!" Protesta Anakin._

 _Obi-Wan soupira de plus belle. Il s'avait que son ancien padawan avait raison._

 _Au bout de quelques secondes, il se retourna de nouveau vers son ami. Ses yeux montraient une détermination qui surprit Anakin._

 _"On n'as pas le choix. Anakin, il faudra que tu m'écoutes à tout instant" dit-il dans un ton sans réplique._

 _Anakin sourit, mais son cœur commença à battre à toute allure. Il avait peur._

 _"Oui maître." Sa voix était devenu un murmure._

 _Obi-Wan le regarda, sceptique._

 _"Je suis sérieux, Anakin. Notre seule présence va tout changer. C'est extrêmement risqué, et formellement interdit. Mais on ne peux pas laisser Dooku agir. Alors, s'il te plaît, pour une fois...suis mes ordres."_

 _Anakin roula des yeux, un peu vexé du manque de confiance de son ancien maitre._

 _"Oui, Obi-Wan"_

 _Celui-ci hocha la tête, et tout les deux regardèrent la colonne. Dooku avait utilisé ses éclairs pour donner de l'énergie au champ et sauter dans le temps. Aucun des deux ne savait utiliser des éclairs, mais..._

 _Ils se regardèrent, et sans un mot il unirent ses mains. Puis ils fermèrent les yeux, et Obi-Wan put sentir comment la force les enveloppait._

 _ **Concentre-toi-** murmura-t-il à travers leur lien. Il put sentir l'énergie que dégageait Anakin, et une fois de plus il fut surpris à quel point son ami devenait puissant._

 _ **Cherche la trace de Dooku**._

 _Ils finirent par la trouver._

 _Il sentit quelque chose tirer de lui._

 _Quand Cody arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne._

* * *

"Je ne le sens pas" murmura Obi-Wan, et son regard bleu turquoise brilla d'inquiétude. "Kriff! Il avait de l'avance, il pourrait être n'importe où. Le temple est énorme, et il le connait aussi bien que nous, sinon plus".

"Peut-être qu'il n'est plus au temple?" Proposa le blond.

Obi-Wan se mordit la lèvre, et Anakin sentit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

"Je ne pense pas. Ça n'aurait pas de sens"

"Maitre..." commença Anakin. Obi-Wan ne croisa pas son regard. "Que me caches-tu?"

Obi-Wan soupira.

"Nous sommes retournés ving-quatre annés en arrière, Anakin" commença-t-il.

"Et?" Demanda le plus jeune sans comprendre.

Mais son maitre ne répondit pas. Ils venaient d'entendre des voix. Tous les deux se cachèrent derrière une colonne, et Anakin sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

Le long du couloir marchaient deux Jedi. Le premier n'étai qu'un Padawan, mais Anakin aurait reconnut cette tignasse rousse et ces yeux turquoise n'importe où. Et à ses côtés, grand, imposant et douloureusement _vivant_ marchait quelqu'un qu'Anakin n'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps.

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils entendirent l'explosion, et le cri de Qui-Gon Jinn retentit dans la nuit.

"Padawan!"

* * *

 **Merci pour les reviews antérieurs. J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de vérifier l'ortographe à fond, vous m'excuserez, je reviendrais dessus. Mais je voulais poster la suite pour ne pas laisser passer trop de temps. Alors, qui devinne ce qui va se passer dorénavant? N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter. Au prochain chapitre!**


End file.
